1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for securing a bracket to a fixed member, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for securing a bracket to a fixed member in a gas turbine engine without heat treatment to increase the high cycle fatigue material properties thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Brackets are utilized throughout gas turbine engines, including aircraft engines, in order to secure external system components such as tubes, cables, and the like. This is done in order to position such external system components in appropriate areas throughout the gas turbine engine, as well as prevent high cycle fatigue in such components. As is known, such external brackets are attached to various fixed surfaces on the gas turbine engine, including the case itself, a boss, or flanges. For example, such external brackets are oftentimes attached to an existing assembly which already secures a pair of flanges together.
Previously, brackets utilized on gas turbine engines have been either brazed or welded to an adjacent spacer, which is positioned between the bracket and the fixed member, in order to secure the two together. However, such a welding or tacking operation has been found to lead to a heat effected zone in the bracket which significantly reduces the high cycle fatigue material properties thereof. Utilizing a brazing operation has been found to require materials which are relatively brittle, thereby reducing the high cycle fatigue material capability, or materials (e.g., gold braze) which are costly. In addition, it will be noted that the process of welding or brazing the bracket and spacer together is relatively time consuming given the difficulty in fixturing the spacer to the bracket in order to provide the weld tack or braze.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for securing a bracket to a fixed gas turbine engine member in a manner which does not require heat treatment, such as welding, brazing, or the like.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for securing a bracket to a fixed gas turbine engine member which reduces the time required for assembly and simplifies the assembly.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for securing a bracket to a fixed gas turbine engine member which has increased high cycle fatigue material properties.
These objectives and other features of the present invention will become more readily apparent upon reference to the following description when taken in conjunction with the following drawing.